mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner Bubble Trouble
Description A couple of small Mixels must help their friend, who's been captured and Nixed by King Nixel. Major Characters * Digga (debut) * Flyus (debut) * Flapwing (debut) * An unnamed Flyer (debut, no speaking role) Minor Characters * An unnamed Clawd (debut) * An unnamed Flexer (debut, no speaking role) Cameos * King Nixel (in the summary) Mixes * Flyers Mix Maxes Flyers Max Mixes with more than two Mixels 5-Mix Transcript (Episode starts with a bright day in Mixel Land. Digga is taking a stroll) Digga: 'What is that? ''(Flying Bubble turns to look at Digga. It makes a claw out of ink. Digga digs down to escape it. The screen changes to a cross-section view of Digga in her hole) 'Digga: '''Try to get me here! ''(The claw stretches down into the hole and grabs her) 'Digga: '''Whoa! Aah! ''(The claw puts her inside and creates another bubble, which carries her off) (Meanwhile, Flapwing is also taking a stroll when he finds a puddle of ink) 'Flapwing: '''Huh? What's this? ''(He touches it, causing it to engulf him whole and create another bubble, carrying him off) 'Flyus: '''Oh no! We have to help them! ''(Flyus and the unnamed Flyer both touch a cubit, creating the Flyer Mix, and flying up to pop the bubble) 'Flapwing: '''Hooray! ''(The Flyer Mix splits apart. Presently, Digga is carried away by the wind. 'Flapwing: '''We gotta help Digga! ''(The Flyers arrive at Nixel Land, only to find that their friend has been Nixed) '''Flyers: '''He's been Nixed! '''Flapwing: '''Can't we ''ever ''win? '''Flyus: ''(Pulling out a Cubit) I have a Cubit! '''Flyers: '(Touching the Cubit) ''Let's Max! ''(The Cubit transforms into three giant claws, which pick up the Flyers, smash them together, and mix them together into the Flyers Max) Flyers Max: 'Yahoo! ''(Digga stomps the ground, unleashing a wave of Nixing Liquid, which the Flyers Max jumps) 'Flyers Max: '''Hmm... ''(The Flyers Max uses its tail to blow the liquid up onto a screen, which vibrates and the liquid turns rainbow colored. Then it sucks it up) 'Flyers Max: '''Okay, let's hope this works. ''(The Flyers Max blows the liquid at Digga, who turns rainbow colored) 'Digga: '''What did I miss? ''(The unnamed Flexer and Clawd come in) 'Clawd: '''I have a Cubit! '''All: '''Ultra-Miximum Max! ''(The 5-Mix is formed as a Nixel amalgamate comes into the room) '5-Mix: '''Poke! Punch! Ultra-Awesome Kick! ''(The Nixel amalgamate breaks into individual Nixels, which run off) (Cut to Flapwing's house, where Flyus and Flapwing are sitting on chairs around the fire, sipping tea) 'Flyus: '''Ahhh, it's nice to be home, eh Flapwing? '''Flapwing: '''Yeah. ''(There is a knock on the door) '''Flyus: '''I wonder who that could be. I'll answer it. '''Flyus: ''(As he opens the door and finds that the Clawd is there) Oh, hello. '''Clawd: '(As he hands him a box) ''This is for saving us. '''Flyus: '''Ooh, what's inside? '''Clawd: '''You'll see! '''Flyus: '(As they open it and find that there is a trophy inside) ''Wow! '''Flapwing: '''Yeah, and I guess we ''do ''deserve it... '''Flyus: '''A-hem! '''Flapwing: '''Yeah. Sorry. ''(Episode circles onto Flapwing and ends with 'THE END 'scrambled to 'ETD HNE' Trivia * King Nixel is mentioned in the episode's summary but does not appear anywhere in the episode. * This is the first non-special to feature Nixed Mixels, however, only one appears. * This episode is proof that tea exists in Mixel Land Continuity * This is the first episode to feature a Clawd. * This is also the first (and currently only) episode to feature Flyers as major characters. Errors * When the Flyers Max, its eye is missing. * When the Flyers Max jumps the wave of Nixing Liquid that Digga blasts out, it has no arms and its wings are larger. * One of Flapwing's eyes is missing for the whole episode, except for the section when they are at home. * The Flyers refer to Digga as a "he" even though her bio states: "Digga is a hardworking girl who loves to...". * When the Mixels mix into the 5-Mix, they yell, "Ultra-Miximum Max! Behind the scenes * The 5-Mix was orignally designed to be made from different Mixels, and it had a different design. * Also, it was supposed to battle King Nixel instead. * These were caused by a problem in the coding, which destroyed the designs of King Nixel and the two other Mixels. However, there was no time to fix the problem, so new designs were created. Memorable Quotes ''Let's hope this works.--''Flyers Max